The overall goal of the Multi-Ethnic Health Research Activity is to maintain and enhance the infrastructure fostered in the previous grant cycle. This infrastructure win further enable the University of Hawaii to address the health problems of the state's ethnic minorities. The proposed study has the following specific aims: Implementation of a pilot project to characterize the association among insulin resistance syndrome (IRS) factors (glucose intolerance, hypertension, dyslipidemia, hyperinsulinemia, obesity, coronary heart disease, and central adiposity) in Hawaii's multi-ethnic population.